Within the game of baseball, it is often necessary for a coach or official to keep a record of the total number of pitches thrown by a pitcher both during an inning and in the overall course of the game. At the end of each inning, the coach or official must add the tally for pitches in the current inning to the cumulative tally for a given team and start a new count for the current inning for the incoming team. These tallies are generally kept in the margins of specialized journals and notepads, but such recordkeeping is cumbersome. Toward that end, devices are provided herein for convenient tallying of pitch statistics. Although designed with baseball in mind, there are other useful implementations of the present disclosure including for instance tabulating colonies in cell culture and counting merchandise in a wholesale or retail environment.